


Colors & Thoughts

by DistastefulColors



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Brain Weird, Other, original - Freeform, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistastefulColors/pseuds/DistastefulColors
Summary: Thinking about thinking and the splashes, waves, and drizzles of color from these thoughts.





	Colors & Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Ever changing ideas swirl and buzz about the mind like an excited bee in a garden, zipping from one place to the other, but at times the restless pace is a struggle to keep up with.

Hello there! My name's isdjydcjy and today, I will be showing you how to dbtazbjuracjjtaxnkyacj

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts are a bit darker than others, they are thick like malses, hard to breath in or bottle up. They hang heavy over our lives, on our shoulders, around our necks, and find ways to let doubt as sticky as syrup trickle into our minds, or clouding up the few smiling sunny days in the sky.
> 
> Although this could be, we must remind ourselves that these are just thoughts like all the others, they are just temporary in the grand scheme of things. A fleeting moment, out of a rainbow of different possibilities.


End file.
